


【泰悠泰】相伴相生（上）

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 無腦爽文 概念年曆那套衣服
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	【泰悠泰】相伴相生（上）

  
剛踏入分局等候多時的後輩立刻迎上前

「泰容哥你終於來了！」

李泰容笑了笑拍拍後輩「不就是你，想盡辦法把我弄來分局的嗎？」

「沒辦法啊！原本的黃隊收賄太嚴重了」後輩觀察四周悄聲的說著

「嗯，進辦公室再說吧」

「前陣子我們破了一個跨國走私軍火，黃隊不知道收了多少差點把人給放了！」剛進辦公室後輩就忍不住抱怨。

「自己收賄就算了，黃隊還想說服新來的幫他偷毒品賣，還好就因為這樣才逮到他的把柄不然我們組就要完了」

看著後輩抱怨的模樣李泰容只覺得可愛「好了先把重要的任務交接吧，下班後再聽你抱怨」

「噢噢對！我找一下簡報和資料，哥你先坐」

後輩急忙的準備資料又慌慌張張的去把隊員都喊進辦公室。

「我是李泰容，你們的臨時隊長」邊觀察隊員的表情邊自我介紹

「沒有問題的話，開始報告吧」

「這是目前主要的案子大型販毒集團“新生”，用各種管道走私毒品，和不少黑道幫派有合作關係，甚至在幾個學校裡有據點蠱惑未成年吸食毒品」

一張張照片證據被放映到牆上

「安排的臥底說“新生”這一兩個禮拜會從國外進貨不確定時間地點，原本都是黃隊和臥底碰頭的...」後輩一臉為難的樣子

「知道長相、名字嗎？」

「只知道代號...是Morpho menelaus，一種蝴蝶的品種，黃隊都直接叫他蝴蝶常在T區的夜店碰頭」

「知道了我去碰頭，等等把T區夜店的資料都發給我」

  
進了廁所隔間熟練的撬開水箱，從水箱裡撈出在防水袋裡的手機。

開機就跳出低耗電模式，靠著所剩不多的電量中本悠太傳出最後一封訊息。

『Dragon 27/21』

對方回覆的非常快速，一個玫瑰的emoji，沒有多餘的時間可以細想。

把訊息全刪了光重置手機，拆下耳釘用來退出SIM卡，提起垃圾袋將手機放在垃圾桶底部好讓清潔人員收走。

SIM卡丟進馬桶沖走，中本悠太帶著一臉舒暢的樣子走出廁所。

Dragon是T區規模最大的夜店，每個夜晚接納著各種不同的人們。

貼過來扭動腰肢的女人被中本悠太小心躲掉，走到吧台前發現多了新調酒師，還是前陣子的一夜情對象。

那天的任務在攻堅性交易場所時不小心吸入了催情藥，雖然有經過抗藥性的訓練但那種非法場所製作出的藥品毒多了。

匯報完任務中本悠太打算去附近的旅館自行解決，不知道是不是因為藥效的關係看到在人行道上吃甜甜圈的漂亮男子，中本悠太覺得必須要跟他來一炮。

他真的很漂亮，眼角還有著玫瑰，簡直就像是為了中本悠太綻放。

看見調酒師耳垂上玫瑰耳釘，中本悠太下意識的撫上自己右耳的蝴蝶。

李泰容沒想到臥底是和自己肉體交流過的人。

蝴蝶啊...眼前的人確實是蝴蝶，薄卻又緊實的腹部有著兩隻交纏的蝴蝶，李泰容把人壓著操幹時突起的肩胛骨像是會長出一對翅膀似的。

端了杯調酒給面前的人，他帶著淺笑抿了口酒，上挑眼尾似乎在蠱惑李泰容。

李泰容被壓在電梯裡親吻，口腔都被侵入了一遍，不甘示弱的出手揉捏對方的屁股。

「這樣翹班沒關係嗎？」對方輕笑了聲拿掉李泰容的手

Dragon的一樓是舞池、包廂，二樓則是房間方便人們在這做些什麼。

  
中本悠太敞開腿躺在床上，垂眼看著在胯間替他口交的人。

手握著高漲的性器撫弄著圓潤的龜頭，一下一下的吸允舔弄囊袋，中本悠太感嘆眼前的人技術，讚賞般的出手揉壓眼尾的疤痕。

性器被吞到喉嚨深處，中本悠太控制不住自己壓著人粗魯的在口腔內抽插。

「嗯哈...抱歉啦小玫瑰」在射精時稍稍拉回理智抽離性器，精液還是沾上了那人的唇

  
李泰容抹掉嘴唇上的液體，報復性的壓著人接吻讓他也嚐嚐口中的鹹腥，對方絲毫不介意的張嘴伸出舌頭交纏。

剛射完精中本悠太進入不應期，只好順從讓人用潤滑油來擴張自己的後穴，中本悠太覺得失算應該操操小玫瑰的屁股而不是嘴巴，雙腿被壓到肩膀能清楚的看到那人的手指沾著潤滑插入後穴。

「你叫什麼啊？讓我叫床有個名字喊吧」

原本仔細的替中本悠太擴張，聽到中本悠太的詢問著急的又插入一指。

「哈哼..別那麼粗魯」

「你有資格這樣說嗎？泰容」

「我知道剛剛是我不好嘛泰容」中本悠太眨眼嘟嘴送了個空氣親親

後穴裡按壓的手指擠壓到前列腺，中本悠太喘著開始套弄又硬起來的性器。

被要求後入式中本悠太翻身才跪趴好，李泰容馬上就挺著性器插入，腸道被撐開吸附著李泰容的性器，沒等中本悠太緩過來就開始抽插。

「喂..哼..你等等」

李泰容依言停了雙手把股瓣分的更開，一下一下的用力撞進深處。

能感受到對方體毛搔刮穴口，還有囊袋撞擊屁股發出的拍打聲中本悠太興奮的收縮，被夾了一下的李泰容抬手拍上飽滿的屁股

「別鬧」

沒被人這樣打過屁股，中本悠太緊張的絞緊屁股，聽到李泰容的悶哼聲

「我..沒鬧，別打我屁股」

「知道了，那打其他地方可以嗎？」明明是疑問句卻也不給人答覆的機會李泰容自顧自的抽離

Dragon的房間都是準備給客人們性愛，房裡的傢俱都有著小巧思，李泰容坐上沙發拍拍大腿讓中本悠太坐過來。

面對李泰容正想跨坐上去便被制止轉身，中本悠太才發現沙發面對的是一面鏡子。

看著鏡子扶著李泰容的性器插入自己，中本悠太覺得更興奮了，乘騎好像頂的更深。

腰腹的蝴蝶被輕輕的摩挲著，手指往上摸到乳頭被搓揉的硬挺就被彈了彈，像是觸電般的中本悠太抖了上身。

「這樣打可以嗎？」

「不可以，要打只能幫我打手槍」

中本悠太自己抬臀往下坐，反覆幾次腿酸的不行暴躁的說

「要操你就要動，不動現在換我替你擴張」

李泰容雙手穿過中本悠太的膝蓋把人提起撞擊，中本悠太透過鏡子能看到後穴被撐大接納著性器，那裡像是變成了李泰容的形狀。

微微上翹的性器很容易的頂到前列腺，中本悠太喘著套弄自己的性器。

李泰容能從鏡子看到中本悠太大所有狀態，這人真的是性感極了，喘著邊喊著泰容泰容，頻臨高潮雙眸都帶點水光。李泰容更加用力的頂著跨部，潤滑都被打成了泡沫在交合處。

為了迎接高潮全身的肌肉都繃緊，連溫熱的腸道都是緊緊吸附著柱體，腹部的蝴蝶刺青沾上本人的液體，中本悠太能感覺到腸道裡帶點熱度的液體。

「....混帳」

「說得好像你上次沒內射？」李泰容抽出性器，潔癖使著他馬上拉著中本悠太進浴室清理

洗個澡也不安份的互相啃咬，中本悠太惡劣咬上李泰容的頸部留下一圈淡淡的齒痕，邊親邊允種下曖昧的痕跡，一邊的乳頭被警告性的擰了把中本悠太才停止。

李泰容撿起地板上的衣物著裝，套上襯衫脖子掛著未繫好的領帶，彎腰穿上西裝褲剛拉上拉鍊就被靠近的中本悠太拉下。

中本悠太從外套內裏翻出紙條，拿著紙條伸入李泰容的內褲，摸到粗糙的體毛往下揉了一把退出，貼心的替人拉回拉鍊。

繫好領帶穿上背心馬甲李泰容整裝完看向只穿個背心的中本悠太

「不吻別？」

中本悠太捧著李泰容的臉吻上去，又吸又咬的難分難捨，一個吻親的兩人氣喘吁吁，額頭相抵中本悠垂眼看著李泰容的唇又輕吻下才放開人。

「下次見小玫瑰，記得下次是我操你」

中本悠太忘不了眼前意氣風發的人在身下求歡的模樣，看起來脆弱不堪激發著中本悠太的施虐欲。

「雖然你屁股很扁撞的我有點痛，不過沒關係」

李泰容輕笑了聲「下次見，我的蝴蝶」


End file.
